


sunstruck (aka your smile put sun to shame)

by shapuccinno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, Idol AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mungkin seharusnya kageyama berhenti menuruti kata-kata yachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunstruck (aka your smile put sun to shame)

**Author's Note:**

> warning  
> 1\. ditulis setengah tidur  
> 2\. hq idol au is my guilty pleasure
> 
> disclaimer  
> hq!! (c) haruichi furudate. no copyright infringement intended.

Kageyama bertanya kepada Tuhan mengapa ia bisa terjebak di sini.

Sebetulnya Kageyama tahu mengapa ia meninggalkan rumah hari ini untuk berdesak-desakan dengan gadis-gadis yang wangi parfumnya menyengat dan berteriak setiap lima menit sekali, namun yang ia tekankan adalah—kenapa _dia_. Kenapa dirinya yang harus ketiban nestapa yang akan membuatnya ditertawakan oleh Tsukishima. Dari semua orang yang bisa dimintai tolong oleh Yachi, kenapa harus dirinya?

(Dan kenapa pula dirinya mengiyakan saat itu?)

Dua hari yang lalu Yachi masuk ke dalam ruang klub, tampak bimbang, kemudian terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan panjang dengan Shimizu-senpai. Dari ekspresi wajah mereka saat itu, Kageyama menyimpulkan bahwa masalah yang mereka bicarakan cukup serius, melibatkan hidup dan mati, atau malah mungkin melibatkan nyawa tim voli mereka, sehingga Kageyama tidak bisa menghindar dari perasaan tegang serta penasaran.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah antiklimaks.

“Ada yang bisa mewakili Yachi untuk pergi ke _fansign_ The Crows hari Minggu ini?”

 

 

 

 

 

Saling tunjuk berakhir dengan Kageyama yang kalah dari Tanaka dengan alasan “Aku harus mencuci mobil keluargaku!” _Omong kosong, bahkan kurasa kau tidak pernah memegang_ sponge, begitu hujat Kageyama dalam hati ketika Yachi menghampirinya dengan mata berbinar.

“Kageyama-kun, kau mau mewakiliku kan?”

 _Tidak mau._ “Kenapa harus aku?”

“Tidak akan lama-lama kok, Kageyama-kun, sungguh! Kau hanya akan berada di antrian, kemudian menunggu sampai para anggota The Crows menandatangani albumku dan menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah aku tulis di kertas _post-it._ Aku akan mentraktirmu _crepes_ hari Senin nanti, deh.”

Mendengar kata ‘antrian’ saja sudah cukup membuat Kageyama berjengit.

 

 

 

 

 

Seluruh anggota dan ofisial tim voli SMA Karasuno mengetahui dengan jelas ketertarikan Yachi yang begitu dalam terhadap sebuah _idol group_ asal Tokyo bernama The Crows—begitu juga dengan jutaan gadis Jepang yang lainnya. Kageyama sendiri tidak pernah peduli dengan kultur _idol_ yang sedang marak di abad dua puluh satu ini, sehingga ia tak pernah memperhatikan lebih dalam soal The Crows. Yang ia tahu hanyalah 1) _idol group_ lima anggota itu sering muncul di televisi, 2) lirik lagu mereka terkadang patut ditertawakan, 3) mereka punya fans perempuan yang banyak dan 4) mereka punya fans perempuan yang berisik (mungkin kecuali Yachi).

Kageyama hanya bisa bersungut-sungut dalam antrian sementara beberapa pasang mata meliriknya dengan penuh penilaian—tentu saja, jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang menghandiri _fansign_ untuk grup laki-laki sehingga keberadaan Kageyama dalam antrian ini bisa dianggap sebagai anomali. Kageyama membalas tatapan-tatapan tersebut dengan tatapan yang bisa berarti “aku-pun-sebetulnya-tidak-mau-berada-di-sini-JANGAN-LIHAT-LIHAT” dan tatapan tersebut sukses untuk menghentikan pandangan-pandangan penuh penilaian tersebut untuk melayang ke arahnya. Y _a Tuhan, kenapa harus aku, kenapa harus kudengarkan permintaan Yachi_ , batin Kageyama meronta. _Kenapa Yachi harus ada acara keluarga hari ini, dari tujuh hari yang ada seminggu dan tiga puluh hari yang ada sebulan. Tolong gagalkan acara keluarganya Ya Tuhan jika Kau memang mendengar dan biarkan Yachi yang ada di sini, mengantri demi pria-prianya yang fana itu._

 

 

 

 

 

Antrian semakin padat. Jika tidak ingat wajah memelas Yachi, satu porsi _crepes_ murah di stasiun, dan peringatan dari Shimizu-senpai, sudah dari tadi Kageyama meninggalkan antrian. Setidaknya, saat ini Kageyama sudah mencapai bibir panggung, sebentar lagi ia akan naik panggung dan menemui _pria-pria fana Yachi_ itu lalu menunaikan tugas dan bebaslah ia.

Ketika ia melirik ke arah panggung sekilas, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak begitu mengenal wajah para anggota The Crows. Akan jadi kecerobohan yang cukup fatal ketika salah satu permintaan tambahan Yachi adalah “meminta Hinata Shouyou-kun untuk menuliskan ‘ _selamat ulang tahun Yachi Hitoka!_ ’ di kertas _post-it_!” sementara Kageyama tidak tahu yang mana diantara lima orang ini yang bernama Hinata Shouyou. Kageyama hanya mengenali Sawamura Daichi karena ia berakting sebagai tokoh sampingan di drama malam favorit ibunya, sisanya? Kageyama tidak begitu bisa mengidentifikasi. Lagipula informasi mengenai nama anggota idol group yang bahkan tidak ia sukai hanya menghabiskan tempat dalam alokasi memori otaknya, sehingga itu tidak penting.

(Tapi masalahnya, itu penting untuk hari ini.)

Baru saja ia memikirkan soal hal tersebut, petugas keamanan sudah memintanya untuk naik ke atas panggung dan mempersilakannya untuk menghampiri meja panjang tempat para anggota akan menandatangani albumnya—album Yachi—serta mungkin berbasa-basi sejenak. Kageyama berharap ia bisa melewatkan basa-basinya, namun sepertinya tidak karena lima orang itu menatapnya dengan antusias.

“Halo, selamat siang!” sang ketua grup, Sawamura Daichi yang menjadi orang pertama yang Kageyama temui di meja panjang, menyapa dengan hangat. “Jarang sekali aku melihat ada laki-laki yang datang ke _fansign_ kami!”

“Err, aku mewakili teman,” dengan gerakan ceroboh (Yachi akan berteriak jika ia melihat ini) Kageyama buru-buru membuka album milik Yachi dan membiarkan Daichi menandatanganinya. “Dia fans berat kalian.”

“Oh, begitu?” Daichi mengangguk-angguk. “Kenapa dia tidak datang?”

“Acara keluarga,” jawab Kageyama sekenanya.

“Hmm, aku mengerti. Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya!” Daichi mengakhiri detik-detik canggung Kageyama dengan senyuman hangat dan sebagai basa-basi penutup, Kageyama mengatakan bahwa ibunya memuji akting Daichi. Mendengar hal itu, Daichi tersenyum berterima kasih dan meminta Kageyama menyampaikan salam pada ibunya; terdengar sangat bahagia.

 

 

 

 

 

Ketika Kageyama sampai di anggota terakhir, ia tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya.

“Halo, selamat siang!”

Kageyama tidak ingat ia pernah melihat orang ini di poster-poster The Crows yang dipasang di stasiun atau toko CD karena ia begitu terang, begitu bersinar, begitu ... terlihat tidak nyata. Kageyama sempat terpaku di tempatnya beberapa detik—mungkin kondisi yang bisa didefinisikan sebagai _starstruck_ —dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti bertemu dengan artis yang ia idolakan, padahal—hei, kenyataannya ia hanya bertemu dengan artis yang bahkan lirik lagunya saja ia tak hapal.

“Selamat ... siang,” Kageyama menyodorkan album di tangannya sementara pemuda di depannya tersenyum, menandatangani album tersebut dengan cepat. “Ah, bisakah kautulis ‘untuk Yachi’?”

“Tentu saja!” Sang artis menurut, menuliskan ‘untuk Yachi’ secepat ia menandatangani album tersebut. “Jadi apakah Yachi ini namamu atau—“

“Bukan, bukan, _astaga tentu saja bukan_ ,” Kageyama menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Dia nama pemilik album ini. Temanku. Dia fans berat kalian.”

“Begitu?” Pemuda di depannya tertawa kecil. “Sampaikan salamku untuk Yachi-san, ya. Namamu sendiri, siapa?”

“Eh?” Kageyama mengerutkan alis. “Kageyama....”

“Kageyama-kun, kalau begitu.”

“- _kun_?”

“Kau lebih muda daripada aku, aku tahu itu. Aku delapan belas tahun.”

 _Yang benar. Lebih muda dari mana_. Kageyama menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tercengang. Pemuda itu lebih pendek darinya, sedikit, dengan wajah cerah, kharisma yang lembut, fitur wajah yang kekanakan—begitu pula gesturnya—dan kulit pucat yang tampak seperti kulit bayi. Ia tidak terlihat seperti dua tahun lebih tua dibanding Kageyama. Tampaknya Kageyama menampakkan ketidakpercayaannya terlalu jelas karena pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

“Aku anggota tertua di The Crows!” ujarnya bersemangat seperti anak kecil sambil berkacak pinggang—tidak akan ada yang mau percaya ucapannya dengan gestur seperti itu. “Sepertinya kau belum begitu familiar dengan kami, ya?”

“Err ... mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, aku hanya mewakilkan ...” Kageyama menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit gugup. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pesan selamat ulang tahun yang diminta Yachi—ah, Kageyama betul-betul melupakan soal itu karena segala macam distraksi yang diterimanya di atas panggung ini, sehingga ia buru-buru meminta anggota terakhir itu untuk menuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, tanpa peduli ia Hinata Shouyou atau bukan. Pada akhirnya tidak ada kemajuan yang ia dapat soal pengetahuannya akan nama-nama anggota The Crows, tapi satu yang pasti, ada sedikit perasaannya, tentang mereka, yang berubah.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kageyama-kun.”

“...”

“Kageyama-kun, aku tahu kau tidak peduli dengan The Crows dan kau juga tak hapal nama-nama anggotanya,” Yachi menghela napas, membolak-balik selembar kertas _post-it_ berwarna kuning di tangannya. “Tapi kau tahu, mereka menulis nama mereka di buklet album ini, disertai dengan foto untuk memudahkan fans baru mengingat nama mereka.”

“...”

“Kageyama-kun, kau menyadari kalau kau meminta ucapan selamat ulang tahun bukan pada Hinata-kun, tapi pada Sugawara-kun?”

“... Aku salah, ya?”

“Salah, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi mengangguk. “Tidak apa-apa sih, karena aku juga mengidolakan Sugawara-kun, tapi ... Hinata-kun adalah anggota The Crows favoritku, dan aku masih ingin mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya.”

“Jadi, Sugawara-san?”

“Hah?” Yachi membulatkan matanya.

“Sugawara-san ... Sugawara Koushi-san?”

“I ... ya.”

Melihat Kageyama yang mengangguk-angguk, Yachi mendapat firasat buruk.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yachi-san!”

“Ya?”

Kageyama berjalan menghampiri Yachi, tepatnya setengah berlari, kemudian mengacungkan dua buah tiket _fansign_ The Crows tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. “Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku menebus kesalahanku bulan lalu?” 

"Whoaaa!” Yachi menyambut kedua tiket itu dengan riang. “Terima kasih, Kageyama-kun! Tapi, tunggu—dua tiket? Kalau satu tiket milikku, satunya lagi ... jangan bilang?”

 _Glek_.

“Kageyama-kun?”

 

 

 

 

 

Mana bisa Kageyama bilang pada Yachi kalau ia ingin merasakan lagi sensasi _starstruck_ di depan seseorang yang senyumnya mengalahkan mentari.


End file.
